


You know you want to

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mini Fic, Seduction, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Marco tries to seduce Mario and the one time he succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Marco stop it" Mario snapped and moved away from the man who had been grinded his ass for the past couple of minutes "You know I'm not gay"

"Yeah Marco, leave the kitten alone, he doesn't know yet" Mats chipped in and the whole group of them started to laugh.

Marco choked on his beer "Yeah Mario but I want a go of that fine ass" Marco said with a slap to the firm globes.

Mario blushed "Stop it, you know I have a girlfriend, why would you?"

"Just get him drunk then you can mould him like putty in your hands" Neven shrugged.

"Nev" Mats snapped "Now I know why you made me drink so many whiskies that night"

"Sorry babe" Neven lightly slapped Mats on the ass "But we are together now"

Kevin looked from Marco to Mario from Mats to Neven "As I am obviously the third wheel here, i'll go and get the drinks"

"Fifth" Marco said with his trade mark lopsided grin.

"What?"

Mats rolled his eyes "There is five of us not three"

"Fuck off" was the last thing Kevin said and made off to get the drinks.

Marco tried again and wrapped his arms around Mario's front and started to rub his hard cock between the globe of his ass. Mario moaned then quickly shook himself "Marco stop that"

Neven chuckled "You clearly enjoyed that didn't you kitten?"

"No" Mario snapped "And stop calling me kitten"

Kevin came back with a tray full of whiskies holding the most malicious smirk. He passed one glass to everyone and pressed his lips to marco's ear.

"I bought Mario a double"

By the end of the night Mario couldn't even support himself. Marco had taken him back to his house and laid him in the double bed. Marco pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, like he always did and walked off.

"Marco?" Mario said as he was on his way out of the bedroom?

"Yes Mario?"

"I'm not gay"

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


	2. Chapter 2

The next time come in the shower after a training practice. As always Mario showered next to him and Marco could feel the younger man’s eyes boring into his skin. Marco decided to be a tease. Marco purposefully dropped the bar of soap onto the floor and bent over in Mario’s direction to pick it. Once he head Mario’s breath hitched, he smirked. 

Marco took the bar and started to rub down his toned chest, making sure to trace around a nipple only to go lower and lightly skim over his stomach until he came to his cock. Marco started to jerk himself of with the bar.

Mario had a heavy blush on his face and didn’t know where to look “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Marco played the innocent card “Getting washed” 

“No” He shook his head “You’re jerking off right in front of me”

“My cock needs a wash too Mario”

“But-but-but-but” Mario whined “You shouldn’t do that in front of me, or anyone of that matter” Mario choked.

“Why not?”

Mario shrugged “You’ve never done it before though”

“Yes I have Mario, you just don’t usually stare at me while i’m getting showered though” Marco nudged Mario slightly and winked.

“I wasn’t staring at you though” Mario’s face started to turn as red as a beetroot.

“Of course you’re not Mario, there is only me and you in this shower. So if it’s not you, then who the fuck is it?”

Mario scoffed “Maybe you are just paranoid?”

“You know Mario? If you wanted, I could just slide this bad boy through your butt-cheeks into your tight hole”

Mario pushed his burning face against the cool tiles of the wall “I am not gay Marco, How many times?”

Mats and Neven chuckled outside.

“How long until Marco gets him into bed?” Neven smirked at Mats.

“Hmm, about a week?”

“Ok, I bet you a date that it’s a month” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tries and fails to seduce Mario during a game of spin the bottle.

The next time came during a game of spin the bottle...

Mats spun the bottle and was delighted when bottle pointed at Neven. "Truth or dare Nev?"

"Truth" Neven said calmly.

"Aww" Mats pouted "You are boring"

Neven shrugged "Sorry

"Very well, is it true that I was your first boyfriend?"

Neven shook his head "My first was with Mario, I pounded his sweet little hole into the mattress"

"Neven!" Marco, Mats and Mario all called out at the same time and glared at the Serbian.

"Make him stop lying, i'm not gay" Mario snapped.

"Calm down children" Mats laughed "Yes Mats you were my first"

It was Neven's turn to spin the bottle this time. He turned the green bottle and once the bottle stopped in front of Mario the most wicked, Grinch like smirk flashed up on his features.

"I dare you to kiss Marco"

Mario shook his head "No, i'm not gay" He whined in fear.

"Scared your cover will be blown?" Neven laughed.

"Stop that Neven, if you don't do it you have to run around the street naked"

"And what if I don't do that?"

Mats smirked "Then i'll come and make out with you at training tomorrow and scratch you with my beard. You know in front of Klopp and Kev-"

"I'll do it, stop it" Mario narrowed his eyes and Marco just couldn't help the evil smirk forming on his features as Mario stepped forward. Mario bent down and pressed a quick peck onto Marco's lips.

"That's not a kiss Mario..." Neven tutted

Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed Mario by the neck pulling him into a rough, heated kiss. Full o tongue and teeth. Marco could very much be mistaken but he is quite sure Mario is giving him just as much back. The kiss only broke when the need for air became too much.

"So you want to go to be?" Marco tried.

"I'm not gay" Mario snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time came a couple of seconds later when they had changed the game from spin the bottle to I want to or never have I ever.

“I’ll start Kevin said” The group nodded “I never have I ever bee double penetrated”

Everyone apart from Mats and Neven looked blank. Neven just smirked maliciously while mats took a shot of whisky.

“What the fuck?” Kevin laughed.

“My cock and a dildo” Neven shrugged, leaving Mats blushing.

“I guess it’s my turn now?” Mats smiled “Errm I want to be gangbanged” Everyone just have Mats a disgusted look and not one person drank a shot.

“You whore” Marco laughed. “That means you take another shot”

“With pleasure” Mats gulped the liquid and smirked “I’m going to be the only one drunk at this rate”

“I Have never had more than one male sex partner” This time everyone excluding Mario took a shot.

“Mario it’s your turn” Mats said licking the whisky away from his lips.

“I never have I ever, had sex with a man” Everyone once again blankly stared at him until Marco dared to speak up “If you like Mario, you could change that tonight”

Kevin and Neven hummed in response. “We’ll cover for you, don’t worry” Mats winked.

“How many times, I told you, i’m not gay” Mario snapped, obviously feeling much more angry now"

“Mario, it’s your turn again and nothing boring, we want to get drunk” Kevin snapped.

“Fine” Mario narrowed his eyes “I never have, I ever gotten rimmed”

“That’s better” Mats and Kevin both took a shot each, while Mario sat looking disgusted.

“What would you do that?” Mario shivered.

Neven chipped in quickly “We were needy and ran out of lube”

Mario nodded “Makes sense I guess, even if it is pretty disgusting”

Marco decided to try once again “Do you want to get rimmed Mario? I can arrange that to happen if you like” Marco swiped his tongue over his bottom lip to get his point across.

Mario really did lose it this time “I’m not fucking gay” and with that he walked out of the room, stamping his feet.  


	5. Chapter 5

The next time came when Mario and Marco were both alone together at home. Mario lazily laid on Marco’s shoulder while the older man pulled up a love calculator.

“Shall we see how compatible we are?” Marco laughed “And before you get snappy it’s a joke”

Mario shrugged “Eh, why not?”

Marco quickly typed in both their names and waited for the result to flash up and sure enough it did in a matter of seconds “23% eh not bad” Marco shrugged.

“yes, but what does it say?” Mario squinted down at the screen.

“It says” Mario stared at the screen “The chance of a relationship working out between Mario Gotze and Marco reus is not very big, but a relationship is very well possible, if the two of you really want it to, and are prepared to make some sacrifices for it. You’ll have to spend a lot of quality time together. You must be aware of the fact that this relationship might not work out at all, no matter how much time you invest in it”

“Oh right” Mario said, pretty much shocked with the result and having no idea just how he’s supposed to respond but Mario has the feeling this is another one of Marco’s sneaky plans to try and get him in bed but it’s not going to work.

“What’s wrong Mari?” Marco said with a raised eyebrow, watching the younger one shuffle around on the sofa uncomfortably. Marco had all so noticed that Mario had stopped leaning up against him.

“You know Mario, if you did want to give it ago I would be happy about that?”

“I’m not gay” Mario said and pulled himself onto his feet “I’m going to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Mario returned a few moments later looking flushed. Marco could tell Mario is uncomfortable so he never said a word when Mario removed the laptop out of his hand and sat down on Marco’s knee. Staring the blonde right in the eye and making Marco shiver.

"I have a confession to make” Mario said eventually, the blush still there.

“What is it Mario? you know you can tell me anything.

Mario nodded "I think” Mario swallowed and looked away “I think i’m in love with you”

“What, are you serious? Marco scowled "I don’t believe you”

Mario laughed “Ok, then i’ll prove it to you”

Mario rubbed his ass against the growing erection in Marco’s jeans as he leaned in and covered Marco’s lips with his own. The kiss slow and needy. Marco can tell Mario hasn’t had very much, if any experience, so he takes matters into his own hands.

Marco presses his tongue against Mario’s wet lips, just begging for entrance and Mario did opened his mouth and let Marco inside. Mario moaned into the kiss as he explored every inch of his perfect cavern. Once again, the kiss only broke when the need for air became too much.

Mario stared Marco dead on in the eye “Take me to bed please”

“What? are you sure?”

“Please Marco”

Marco nodded and pulled Mario up from the couch and carried him up to the bedroom bridal style and gently lowered him down onto the bed. Where he then claimed Mario’s lips for a second time.

The kiss more needy this time and Marco pushed his fingers into the waist band of Mario’s jeans and pushed them down to his ankles where Mario then kicked them off. Marco thrust his fingers inside of Mario’s boxers and started to stroke his cock.

Mario whined and broke the kiss to pant into Marco’s mouth. “Marco please” Mario withered.

“What do you want Mario?”

“I need you inside of me, now”

Marco chuckled “I thought you weren’t gay?”

Mario scowled “Well, if you don’t want me, i’ll go”

“Mario don’t, i’m sorry”

“Then fuck me”

Marco nodded and reached over for the tube of lube and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. Meanwhile Mario pulled his shirt off and kicked his boxers off. Marco shivered and moaned seeing how hot Mario looked naked.

Marco made work of his own clothes and settled down in between Mario’s side spread legs.

Marco raised Mario’s hips and stroking them reassuringly as he pushed in the tip of his finger, Mario said nothing so Marco pushed it in the whole way “That ok” Marco smiled. Mario nodded “not as painful as I thought” “good” Marco twisted his finger round then started to fuck Mario with it. The slide was too easy so Marco added a second digit this time it was a little harder to push in but no real problems It was only when Marco started to fuck him with them Mario started to moan. Marco wasn’t sure if it was pleasure of pain but Mario hadn’t told him to stop so he increased his speed and fucked him hard with his fingers. Marco eventually worked his way up to four fingers and rubbed Mario’s prostate. Causing him to whine in pleasure and only then did Marco pull out his fingers.

“Fuck, for a virgin you are open”

Mario blushed “I have a confession to make”

“You’re not a virgin”

Mario shook his head “I finger myself thinking of your fucking me, nearly every night”

“I thought-”

Mario cut him off “I was too ashamed to admit I was gay, now fuck me”

“Easy tiger”

Marco nudged his cock against Mario’s lube slick hole and slowly started to push inside. Mario moaned because of the stretch but had wanted this for the longest of times. Mario’s eyes slid tightly closed as Marco slipped into the hilt. Marco stalled for a few moments to give Mario a little time to adjust. Once Mario gave the nod, Marco pulled nearly all the way out, only to slam back in.

Marco started a rough, quick pace. Gaining force and speed with every thrust in search for Mario’s prostate. Marco knew he had found what he was looking for when Mario started to thrash and withier underneath him.

“Marco, Marcoooo there”

“I know baby”

Marco proceeded to hit Mario’s prostate with every thrust, letting Mario get a little more desperate before taking his cock into his hand and stroking him to the same pace as his thrusts. Mario howled as the waves of his orgasm hit him. Mario came hard over his own stomach and onto Marco’s hand.

“Fuck, you look hot”

Mario made a funny noise and thrashed back into the pillows while Marco started to thrust into him with all his might as he chased his own orgasm. Marco managed a further three more thrusts and followed suit. Marco’s hips stuttered and stalled as he came. Filling Mario to the brim with his milky white seeds.

Marco pulled out his limp cock instantly and settled down in the bed next to Mario. Taking the heavily panting Mario into his arms.

“How are you feeling”

Mario nodded “It’s all I ever wanted and more”

“Mario… can we be a couple?”

Mario nodded and leaned over to kiss Marco on the lips “Of course”


End file.
